Destino
by Jessibloom
Summary: Dos seres de mundos diferentes obligados a coincidir por el destino: él un guerrero nato, ella una brillante científica. Un amor que crece con el tiempo y que deberá enfrentar los obstáculos más difíciles para sobrevivir. (UA)
1. Marcas del pasado

Los ojos del guerrero abandonaron la obscuridad del cielo para fijarse en su vástago quien examinaba con curiosidad los cuerpos sin vida que yacían alrededor de ellos. El pequeño había venido al mundo en medio de una época especialmente difícil, su raza así como otras estaba supeditada a los mandatos del tirano Freezer que gobernaba la galaxia atemorizando a todos con su poder, irónicamente había sido ese mismo temor que inspiraba en otros lo que contribuyó a derrocarlo.

Seis años habían pasado desde aquel entonces, la misma edad de su hijo, quizá por eso siempre que miraba los ojos obscuros del pequeño rememoraba aquellos tiempos, pues él nació el mismo día en que el tirano fue vencido.

Mientras esperaban por sus naves el soldado llamó al pequeño y apartando su vista de nuevo hacia el infinito y sin ningún preámbulo, comenzó a contarle la historia que jamás abandonaba su mente y que por alguna razón aún desconocida para él, sentía vinculada al destino de su hijo.

"Fue en el año anterior a que nacieras cuando fuimos convocados por Yahitsu, líder de los rebeldes", dijo el guerrero empezando su relato. "Era un alienígena de aspecto absurdo, enano y de color pálido. Recuerdo las risas de mis compañeros de escuadrón a mis espaldas cuando lo vieron, yo mismo tuve que contener una expresión de disgusto al ver al gusano y a sus aliados, era tan ridículo su aspecto comparado con el de nosotros, que hasta el mismo rey no pudo evitar una sonrisa despectiva al mirarlo"...

En ese punto el guerrero cerró los ojos, en su mente cada instante de aquella conversación comenzaba a cobrar vida, pronto se encontró reproduciendo a detalle lo sucedido aquella vez.

— Habla —ordenó el rey después de unos minutos, alzando una mano para que todos guardaran silencio.

— Ustedes son el grupo más poderoso que sirve a Freezer —comenzó diciendo el enano.

— Nosotros no servimos a nadie —se escuchó decir al rey— Trabajamos en conjunto para obtener beneficios.

— Si así fuera no estarían aquí ahora —indicó el líder de los rebeldes astutamente— Pero no vamos a discutir eso —añadió al ver que los ánimos comenzaban a encenderse— Si solicité esta reunión es porque al igual que ustedes mi pueblo está cansado de soportarlo, gracias a las misiones en que he participado he podido hablar con varios líderes de los grupos que trabajan para Freezer, sus sentimientos por él no distan de los nuestros, todos le odiamos por igual…

— Ve al grano —se impacientó el rey— Hablaste de una rebelión, de fuerzas superiores a las de Freezer, pero hasta ahora mi scouter me indica que ninguno de tus aliados tiene los poderes para enfrentarse a él.

— Por eso los necesitamos, los saiyayins son los guerreros más poderosos del universo, hasta Freezer les teme —dijo Yahitsu sacando su mejor argumento a relucir— Somos varios los que deseamos derrocar al tirano, pero ninguno tiene el poder para hacerlo a excepción de ustedes.

Varios murmullos surgieron de los escuadrones al escucharlo, la mayoría de ellos se mofaban de las pretensiones del alienígena, el rey permaneció silencioso, como meditando.

— ¿Me pregunto qué me daría Freezer si le informara de tus intenciones? —respondió el rey Vegeta acercándose al paliducho enano amenazadoramente mientras un silencio sepulcral se apoderaba de la habitación— Seguro su apoyo sería mayor al saber que acabé con los traidores.

— ¡Ustedes desean ser libres tanto como nosotros! —exclamó Yahitsu asustado.

— Pronto lo seremos —musitó en su oído antes de asesinarlo con una bola de energía.

Todos en el escuadrón seguían mofándose de las pretensiones del alienígena cuyo cuerpo yacía en el suelo rodeado de un líquido morado, cuando Zarbon y Dodoria aparecieron en la habitación y sin dar tiempo a nada destruyeron al resto de los rebeldes que quedaban ahí.

— Has probado tu lealtad Vegeta —dijo Zarbon al rey— Pero al menos debiste dar tiempo a que dijera el resto de los nombres de los rebeldes, el gran Freezer no estará contento cuando le diga que asesinaste al líder antes de obtener más información.

— El error ha sido tuyo —respondió el saiyayin despectivamente señalando los restos aún humeantes— Había más gusanos para interrogar y acabaron con todos, así que si fuera tú cuidaría mi lengua ante Freezer al contarle lo sucedido.

Zarbon y Dodoria se miraron, temían a la ira de su señor, sabían que por un pequeño error como ese podían ser eliminados.

— A menos que Freezer pierda todo su poder no hay nada de qué preocuparse, si los demás aliados son tan débiles como estos, hasta ustedes podrán acabarlos fácilmente —se burló el rey.

— Nosotros no perdemos el tiempo con basura, para eso los tenemos a ustedes —soltó el de color rosa antes de abandonar la habitación junto a su compañero ante las miradas furiosas de los saiyayins.

— No hagan nada estúpido —advirtió el soberano a sus hombres— Preparen sus naves, regresaremos a Vegitasei.

"Una vez en nuestro planeta natal, el rey convocó a los guerreros más poderosos al palacio para discutir la situación", continuó relatando el saiyayin de la bandana roja. "En la sala del trono y como no se había visto jamás en la historia de Vegetasei, se encontraban reunidos los miembros de la realeza, los jefes de los escuadrones de élite y los soldados más destacados de las clases bajas, todos aquellos cuyo poder y valor habían sido probados nos encontrábamos ahí, discutiendo el futuro de nuestro pueblo".

— Estamos hartos de ser tratados como basura —protestó un noble de edad media, al escuchar de su rey que debían tener paciencia— ¡Es hora de actuar!. —los presentes lo apoyaron alzando sus voces en un grito violento.

— Como verá, no resistimos mas mi señor —clamó otro guerrero de alto rango cuando los ánimos se calmaron— Preferimos morir antes de soportar más humillaciones

— ¡Es mejor morir peleando que dominados por ese tirano! —exclamó uno de los soldados de clase baja.

— ¡Suficiente!… —gritó el soberano con fastidio mirando a todos, la frialdad de sus ojos hizo que los murmullos cesaran de inmediato— ¿Acaso no entienden nada?... mi plan funciona a la perfección, todo está justo donde debe —pronunció satisfecho, todos se sorprendieron al escucharlo y las preguntas no se hicieron esperar— Yahitsu era solo una pieza más en este rompecabezas —explicó a los presentes— Una a nuestro favor.

— ¿Entonces porque lo eliminó? -preguntó un saiyayin de cabeza calva.

— Toda esa farsa de asesinarlo forma parte de nuestra estrategia, Yahitsu sabía que Freezer no confía en nosotros, fue él mismo quien se ofreció a sacrificar su vida para que pudiéramos mostrar nuestra lealtad a esa lagartija, si confirmamos que seguimos siéndole fieles, Freezer se confiará y será más fácil asestarle el golpe final —señaló el rey.

— Mi señor —interrumpió un guerrero de élite— Su decisión de aliarse con los rebeldes no es lo mejor, si nos delatan…

— Eso no pasara, no les daré tiempo —respondió el rey con una sonrisa sombría— No soy ingenuo como para creer que ellos mantendrán oculta nuestra participación por mucho tiempo, no todos son como Yahitsu y darían su vida solo por una promesa de libertad. Así que acabaré con dos molestias a la vez —señaló mirando a los presentes— Cuando sea el momento oportuno le diré a Freezer donde se encuentran los rebeldes, lo más seguro es que al saberlo envíe a sus sirvientes a eliminarlos, entonces atacaremos…

— Freezer nos supera en fuerza mi señor —dijo el guerrero con una cicatriz en el ojo, visiblemente preocupado ante la idea de estar cara a cara con el tirano— Aunque lo enfrentemos nos destruiría, las estimaciones de su poder superan las 120.000.000 unidades…

— ¡Cállate! —exclamó el rey asqueado de su cobardía— ¡No los habría convocado si no tuviera la certeza de que podemos ganarle!... El secreto para alcanzar nuestra meta es actuar en el momento adecuado, y pronto la luna estará en su punto más alto… si lo atacamos como Ōzaru la diferencia de poder será mínima, he calculado todo minuciosamente y no tengo dudas que podremos vencerlo —acotó el rey sonriendo triunfal ante algunas miradas incrédulas— ¡Será una batalla inolvidable!

Un eco de euforia estalló al oír al soberano, el ansia de sangre y venganza era más fuerte que todo, incluso que el miedo a lo que sucedería en caso de fracasar.

"El rey alzó su mano para hacernos callar, "la victoria es nuestra, los saiyayins gobernaremos el universo", sentenció con una seguridad que resultaría profética, relató el soldado al pequeño junto a él. "Unas semanas después, Freezer recibió la visita de un escuadrón saiyayin que prometía revelar la identidad y localización del resto de los líderes rebeldes a cambio de su vida, el tirano accedió a perdonarlos solo cuando los soldados mencionaron la participación del rey en la revuelta, sabiendo que el escuadrón no era rival para él y ansioso de obtener más información, envío de inmediato a Zarbon y Dodoria al lugar donde se encontraban ocultos los alborotadores. Lo que Freezer nunca supo es que todo era parte del plan, necesitábamos deshacernos de sus dos sirvientes para tener ventaja en el ataque, nunca olvidaré la cara de ese maldito cuando se vio enfrentado a un enorme ejército de saiyayins transformados en Ōzaru"…

— Cuéntame sobre la batalla —le pidió el pequeño niño, sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza por la emoción.

Los ojos del guerrero se clavaron en la obscuridad de la noche mientras recordaba lo que había venido después.

— Fue un combate épico, no encuentro otra palabra para definirlo mejor, nuestros instintos asesinos se encontraban exacerbados por la luna, peleamos con cada fibra de nuestro ser, recuerdo que durante la batalla mis ojos se enceguecían por los ataques y mis oídos sangraban por el estruendo de tantas explosiones, mi cuerpo estaba cubierto de sangre y lleno de dolor, en ese momento me detuve a mirar, había cadáveres por doquier y soldados que seguían cayendo, por un segundo pensé que no podríamos vencer, pero no me rendí, ningún saiyayin lo hizo…

Durante la corta pausa, una sonrisa se formó en el rostro del pequeño al imaginar el poder abrumador de la raza a la que pertenecía.

— Al final, Freezer poco pudo hacer contra la abrumadora fuerza de miles de Ōzaru sedientos de sangre, juntos aniquilamos todo rastro de él. Pero a cambio de esa victoria muchos de los nuestros perecieron en batalla, solo sobrevivimos alrededor de un centenar, quienes vivimos para contarlo aún sentimos nuestra sangre avivarse con el recuerdo de aquel momento, nunca presencié carnicería igual, pero espero que algún día tú puedas vivir aquella sobrecogedora emoción que yo experimenté —dijo el soldado del pañuelo rojo al niño a su lado que lo miraba con la admiración más absoluta— No hay mejor sensación en este mundo que ver tus manos manchadas con la sangre de tu enemigo, ni sonido más sublime que el de su agonía… somos saiyayins, la raza más poderosa del universo, nacimos para pelear y superar nuestra fuerza en cada batalla, seremos guerreros hasta el final de nuestras vidas, no lo olvides jamás Kakarotto.

* * *

_**Hola a todas (os), como comenté en mi última historia (titulada "Inesperadamente") he decidido darme de vez en cuando un respiro de la vida adulta y escribir de nuevo. En esta ocasión les presentaré un UA sobre Bulma y Goku, espero quienes me lo pidieron aún sigan rondando por aquí y vean que aunque sea tarde atiendo sus peticiones. Ojalá que disfruten este capítulo.**_

_**Críticas constructivas, dudas, quejas o tomatazos en los review ;) **_


	2. Expectativas

A los nueve años Kakarotto había superado las expectativas y el poder de su padre, a su corta edad era seleccionado para las mejores misiones y su potencial como guerrero lo había llevado a ser considerado como un miembro del escuadrón de élite. Su éxito no era una sorpresa, Bardock no le dejaba un minuto de descanso, le exigía más de lo que podía llevando sus fuerzas al límite, le había enseñado cuanta técnica de combate conocía y se sentía orgulloso al ver que su vástago conseguía mejorarlas volviéndolas aún más mortíferas.

Gracias a su participación en el exterminio de Freezer y a la popularidad de Kakarotto el guerrero había logrado integrarse al consejo real, lo cual no hubiese sido posible de haber regido aún las antiguas leyes, donde se estipulaba claramente que solo aquellos guerreros nacidos de la realeza o pertenecientes a la élite merecían un puesto, afortunadamente para Bardock, después de la batalla contra el tirano muchas reglas habían cambiado, ahora, si un saiyayin probaba ser merecedor de dicha distinción podía acceder a ella.

Y él había demostrado que su lugar en el consejo estaba más que merecido. Al principio aquellas reuniones le habían causado a Bardock el aburrimiento más insoportable, demasiada palabrería para un guerrero cuyo único diálogo conocido era el de sus puños, pero mientras más tiempo pasaba en el consejo más empezaba a fraguarse en su mente un deseo nuevo, que iba más allá de sus sueños como guerrero, entonces comenzó a mirar las batallas no como un todo, sino como el medio para el dominio absoluto de Vegetasei.

Al tiempo que esa nueva faceta en su carácter aparecía, la ambición de poder hasta entonces desconocida para él, iba ganando terreno. Una visión aún frágil comenzó a crecer alimentada por la certeza de que era él, quien iniciaría una nueva rebelión, Vegetasei necesitaba un nuevo rey y él era perfecto para ese puesto, sin embargo, debía ser paciente, el tiempo era su mejor aliado, la llave del éxito estaba en sus manos, su hijo Kakarotto sería quién lo llevara al lugar donde deseaba estar.

Ajeno a los pensamientos de su padre, Kakarotto se preparaba para una nueva misión, lentamente se colocó la armadura, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro anticipándose a la batalla, él vivía para pelear, para entrenar, su sueño era convertirse en el mejor guerrero de todo Vegitasei, nada más le importaba, tanto era su deseo que ni siquiera reparo en lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

— Alteza —exclamaron todos los presentes respetuosamente haciendo una reverencia al príncipe cuando este apareció sorpresivamente en la sala de naves.

— He decidido ir en la misión —informó el adolescente sin más.

— ¿Esta su padre de acuerdo? —preguntó el guerrero a cargo del exterminio.

— Tomaré esta nave —indicó aquel sin dignarse a mirar a su interlocutor.

Nadie protestó, ni siquiera Kakarotto cuya participación fue cancelada al incluirse Vegeta en la misión, a pesar de su molestia, su obligación era obedecer y cumplir el protocolo, el joven príncipe era el guerrero más poderoso que había nacido en Vegetasei y por eso instantáneamente se había ganado su respeto, mientras se marchaba, Kakarotto pensó que esperaba algún día poder enfrentarse a él, solo comparando sus poderes con el mejor podría saber con certeza que tan fuerte era.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Bardock al ver al pequeño aparecer frente a él.

— El príncipe eligió mi nave, con eso quedé fuera de la misión —dijo mientras comenzaba a quitarse la armadura.

— Debiste imponerte y hacerte respetar —gruñó su padre que sentía la ofensa como propia.

— Nadie me respetará si me hace trizas frente a todos —respondió el de cabello puntiagudo— No soy lo suficientemente fuerte para poder hacerle frente.

Bardock después de meditarlo un segundo y a su pesar, reconoció que su hijo era más sensato que él, después de todo su posición no estaba segura, todavía había integrantes del consejo que no estaban de acuerdo con el cambio en las leyes y tomarían cualquier excusa para expulsarlo, "Debo ser paciente", se repitió a sí mismo, ya llegará el día en que Kakarotto rete al príncipe por el derecho al trono.

— Ya que estas aquí iremos a entrenar —ordenó Bardock, obteniendo de inmediato una afirmación de su hijo.

El tiempo transcurrió y los planes de Bardock se hacían más firmes a medida que su vástago iba creciendo, ni siquiera los problemas que surgían lo hacían dejarlos de lado, la creación de armamento por las razas más débiles que ansiaban ser liberadas de la opresión saiyayin, así como los ataques de los rebeldes causaban bajas en sus ejércitos, que, aunque no resultaban significativas encendían la ira de su soberano.

— ¡No toleraré más insubordinaciones! —rugió el rey ante el consejo después de que se leyeran los últimos informes.

— Deberíamos eliminar a todos los que se atreven a desafiarnos de una buena vez —intervino uno de los miembros.

Una risa burlona estalló en medio del consejo, llamando la atención de los presentes.

— Si exterminamos a todos los que nos desafían, ¿A quién gobernaríamos entonces Nappa? —señaló el príncipe.

— ¿Qué propone entonces? —preguntó Bardock, su odio por el más joven de los soberanos había crecido con los años, así que aprovechaba cada oportunidad para cuestionarlo y demostrar que Vegeta no estaba apto para gobernarlos.

— La fuerza no es la solución en este caso, hasta el más estúpido podría ver eso —respondió el aludido con su arrogancia de siempre— Destruyendo los planetas de los rebeldes nos condenaríamos a la extinción —un murmullo de inconformidad rodeo a la sala ante la idea de que algo tan insignificante pudiera afectar a la raza más poderosa— Este planeta es estéril, absolutamente todo lo que consumimos es traído del exterior…

— Podemos producir alimento de otras maneras —argumentó de inmediato Bardock, sonriendo petulante al príncipe al escuchar el apoyo de los demás miembros.

— ¿Cómo lo harás? –le cuestionó astutamente el príncipe dejando en ridículo a su interlocutor al verlo incapaz de encontrar una respuesta apropiada a tal cuestión— Me parece que olvidas que nosotros somos guerreros, nos enfocamos en pelear, y nada más. Nuestra tecnología depende de los avances científicos de otras razas. Gobernamos el universo porque somos más fuertes, pero aún a pesar de nuestro poder, necesitamos de ellos para subsistir.

— Admito que ha expuesto un buen argumento príncipe —dijo Bardock— Pero a pesar de ello, aún no ha propuesto ninguna solución —señaló esperando que el presuntuoso joven cayera bajo sus propios razonamientos.

— Es imperativo detener el avance de los rebeldes en la creación de armamentos —soltó Vegeta sin inmutarse— Enviaremos un escuadrón de vigilancia a cada uno de los puntos más conflictivos, mantendremos bajo estricto control los centros científicos y restringiremos además sus puertos de comercio, todo lo que ingrese a los planetas estará controlado por nosotros, de esta manera nos aseguraremos que no cuenten con los materiales necesarios para crear armas.

— Me parece sensato —admitió el rey.

— Aún no he terminado padre —interrumpió Vegeta mientras le dirigía una mirada de superioridad a Bardock, cuyo rostro reflejaba rabia contenida— Esa es una solución a corto plazo, la extensión del imperio saiyayin depende tanto de las mejoras y avances tecnológicos como de nuestro poder. Así que edificaremos un centro científico aquí mismo en Vegetasei.

— Eso es un riesgo —protestó Bardock de inmediato— ¿Se olvida su alteza acaso de lo que sucedió con los tsufur?.

— Siempre se puede aprender del pasado —respondió Vegeta con una media sonrisa— Los tsufur se rebelaron porque representábamos una amenaza contra ellos. Pero en este caso, todo científico que venga a Vegetasei podrá gozar de una vida tranquila, obtendrán nuestra protección a cambio de su lealtad.

— Si los esclavizamos será más fácil que nos obedezcan —señaló Bardock.

—La obediencia es temporal —exclamó Vegeta fijando su vista en cada uno de los presentes— Si queremos establecer un imperio que perdure necesitamos lealtad, y solo la obtendremos si hacemos pequeñas concesiones.

Después de considerar la idea del príncipe y de debatir los pros y contras, el consejo decidió llevar a cabo la edificación del centro científico. Pocos días más tarde las tropas saiyayin se habían instalado en los planetas, el temor que producían los guerreros con su continua presencia y el poco flujo de los materiales, contribuyó a disminuir el número de rebeliones.

Sin embargo la segunda fase no fue una tarea sencilla, los científicos tenían miedo de habitar Vegetasei a pesar de la promesa de que su vida sería respetada, aunado a ello las sospechas de un posible ataque interno generaban tensión entre el consejo, quien insistía en mantener una vigilancia constante en el centro científico; pronto, se hizo evidente la necesidad de buscar en otras galaxias más distantes expertos en tecnología, ya que el resentimiento generado por años de tiranía dificultaba generar cualquier lealtad hacia el imperio por las razas conocidas.

Temiendo que las restricciones impuestas a los planetas rebeldes generaran un atraso tecnológico que pudiese resultar perjudicial a futuro, el rey inicio de inmediato misiones cuyo objetivo principal era el de encontrar las mentes más brillantes. Todo ser dentro de la galaxia con la capacidad intelectual suficiente para generar recursos a su favor y con la disposición de servirles, sería bien recibido en su imperio y gozaría de su protección, todo aquel que se negara y representara una amenaza sería destruido.

* * *

_**Hola a todas (os), quiero contarles que esta historia lleva al menos una década en mi ordenador, y ese mismo tiempo dando vueltas en mi mente, por lo tanto las actualizaciones serán cuando la inspiración me acompañe, mientras tanto espero disfruten este capítulo. Hasta una próxima entrega. **_

_***Críticas constructivas, dudas, quejas o tomatazos en los review ;)***_


	3. Invasión

Ese día parecía tan normal como cualquier otro para la adolescente, que apenas llegó a su casa, tiró su mochila en el sofá donde se tumbó fastidiada, esas malditas clases avanzadas la estaban volviendo loca. "Demasiada presión", se dijo mientras tomaba el control remoto y encendía la televisión, "noticias bah", pensó cambiando de canal solo para darse cuenta que la programación estaba enlazada, suspirando decidió observar lo que sucedía, la transmisión debía ser algo importante para estar en todos los canales.

— Hace unas horas presentamos a ustedes una noticia en la que el Centro de Investigación Espacial, reportaba que sus radares detectaban varios objetos no identificados que estaban por entrar a la superficie terrestre—relataba un alterado reportero atrayendo la atención de la chica— Como les dijimos entonces, en un inicio se pensó que todo se trataba de una lluvia de meteoritos, por lo que un grupo de especialistas se dirigió de inmediato a la zona donde estimaban que se produciría el impacto, sin embargo, al llegar encontraron algo muy diferente de lo que esperaban, y debido a su importancia este descubrimiento fue notificado de inmediato a los medios. A continuación les mostraré de lo que estoy hablando —la cámara de grabación desenfoco al periodista para dirigirse a lo que se encontraba detrás de él. La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida al observar varias esferas de color blanco alineadas a la perfección, su estupor fue roto por la voz del reportero— Hasta el momento los expertos han delimitado la zona cercana y restringido el acceso a la misma mientras hacen una evaluación inicial del hallazgo, pero todo parece indicar que se trata de algún tipo de naves alienígenas.

"Genial", murmuró para sí la peliazul mientras torcía su trenzado cabello de la emoción, seguro su padre sería llamado para investigar y entonces ella podría tener acceso a toda la información de primera mano.

Seguía atenta a la imagen de aquellos círculos misteriosos cuando un sonido provocó que el reportero huyera atemorizado al notar que una de las esferas se estaba abriendo. En cuestión de segundos de ella salió un hombre de aspecto y vestimenta peculiar, tenía el cabello largo y puntiagudo y su cara provocaba temor por la expresión asesina en su mirada. Antes que pudiera siquiera pestañear, un escalofrío recorrió a la adolescente de pies a cabeza al presenciar la aparatosa explosión después de que el recién llegado alzara la mano en señal de ataque, de inmediato, una segunda explosión resonó y la pantalla del televisor perdió la señal, presintiendo lo peor la chica salió corriendo a buscar a sus padres.

— ¿Te sucede algo cariño? —preguntó su madre al verla aparecer con el rostro pálido.

— ¡Nos han invadido! —gritó la de cabello azul perdiendo el control— ¿Dónde está papá?

— En su laboratorio… hija espera, dime que…

Sin perder tiempo en explicaciones a su madre, la adolescente corrió hacia aquel lugar. Dentro de este se encontraba un hombre de cabello lila, su expresión normalmente serena había desaparecido y tamborileaba nerviosamente sus dedos sobre la superficie de la mesa de trabajo. Cuando su hija irrumpió en la habitación se ajustó los lentes y la miró.

— ¿Te has enterado ya? —preguntó la peliazul al hombre frente a sí temiendo la respuesta.

— La armada estableció contacto conmigo antes de la explosión, he tratado de comunicarme nuevamente pero no responden…

— No puede ser, solo hace unos minutos que han llegado… no es posible que en tan poco destruyeran a un ejército —respondió ella comenzando a hiperventilarse, lo que estaba sucediendo parecía irreal, sacado de un libro de ciencia ficción.

— Vamos con tu madre —pronunció el hombre rodeando la espalda de la chica que no paraba de temblar.

La rubia vio aparecer a su esposo e hija y dejo su tarea de jardinería al lado, a pesar de su carácter despistado notó en los rostros de ambos que algo no marchaba bien.

— ¿Por qué no vamos a la cocina y les sirvo algo de té? —dijo lo más alegremente que pudo tratando de animarlos.

Al escucharla, la adolescente quiso gritarle que ese no era el momento para sentarse a tomar té, pero se contuvo, el panorama era bastante incierto y cualquier cosa podía suceder, no era momento de peleas innecesarias. En silencio los tres ingresaron a la casa, la rubia dispuso todo para cumplir lo prometido mientras comenzaba a preguntar qué sucedía.

— Dudo que haya algo que podamos hacer, excepto disfrutar nuestra compañía —señaló la mujer de cabello rubio después de que su esposo le explicara la situación.

La chica miró a su madre y por primera vez en su vida deseo tener su carácter, ser como ella y en lugar de estar atormentada pensando en el próximo fin, tener la calma necesaria para seguir sonriendo como si hubiera un mañana.

El sonido cercano de una voz desconocida volvió a todos a la realidad, el Dr. Briefs se levantó rápidamente de su asiento y seguido de las dos mujeres entró a la sala de estar, la señal de televisión había vuelto y un nuevo presentador se encontraba dando las noticias más recientes.

— Hace apenas unos instantes el ejército se ha enfrentado sin éxito a los alienígenas, los pocos sobrevivientes de la masacre han traído un mensaje con ellos, a cambio de cesar los ataques los extraterrestres han solicitado reunirse con los personajes más destacados de la comunidad científica en la zona donde aterrizaron sus naves, de no cumplir con su demanda en las próximas horas aniquilarán todo rastro de nuestra civilización —anunció el reportero con expresión sombría.

Un silencio sepulcral lleno la habitación, todos sabían lo que eso significaba.

— No tienes que hacerlo —exclamó la chica apagando el televisor— Esos alienígenas ni siquiera saben que existes.

— Cierto —respondió el científico— Pero aún así iré.

— Quédate aquí cariño, no te pongas en peligro —pidió la rubia.

— Mamá tiene razón, estoy segura que esos monstruos van a asesinarnos de todas maneras, es mejor que permanezcamos juntos el tiempo que nos quede, ¿No crees?.

— Necesito averiguar que sucede, tal vez haya una oportunidad para nosotros —dijo el Dr. Briefs para tranquilizarlas.

— ¡Debe ser una trampa!, por favor no lo hagas —pidió la joven al ver a su padre dispuesto a dirigirse a la salida.

Él científico sintió los brazos de su hija rodeando su espalda en una súplica silenciosa, con cariño tomó una de las manos de la joven y la acarició, luego se dio la vuelta para fundirse en un abrazo con las dos personas más importantes de su vida.

— Estaré bien —prometió el hombre tras besarlas a ambas y luego con paso decidio abandonó la habitación.

La rubia abrazó a la adolescente para que no corriera tras el científico, quien antes de abordar su aeronave volvió la vista hacia ellas solo para notar que sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, en un esfuerzo les sonrió y antes de que el valor lo abandonara les volvió la espalda y encendió el motor.

Unas horas más tarde y sin dejar de pensar en lo que le esperaba, el Dr. Briefs aterrizó en el área poblada de esferas blancas, apenas descendió de su nave un hombre corpulento se acerco a él, sin darle tiempo de decir nada lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó hasta donde se encontraban algunos rostros conocidos. Después de unas horas que parecieron eternas, el cerco formado por los alienígenas alrededor de los científicos se abrió.

— ¿Son todos? —preguntó un hombre joven de aire arrogante, al contemplar el reducido grupo.

— Al parecer, alteza —respondió otro respetuosamente.

— Entonces me parece que este planeta no vale la pena, tal vez deberíamos eliminarlos de una vez —dijo el joven con una media sonrisa.

Los presentes se estremecieron al escucharlo, segundos más tarde una voz nerviosa llamó la atención del guerrero.

— ¿Por qué no nos dices, qué es lo que quieren de nosotros? —preguntó el Dr. Rhyu, famoso científico conocido por sus avances en el campo de la genética.

El joven de cabello puntiagudo le dirigió una mirada gélida al científico. De ser otras las circunstancias lo habría eliminado por su insolencia al no dirigirse apropiadamente a él, pero ahora no podía darse ese lujo, así que haciendo acopio de su escasa paciencia procedió a responder.

— Queremos conocer sus avances tecnológicos, si alguno vale la pena entonces les daremos la oportunidad de colaborar con nosotros, de no ser así…

— Van a eliminarnos como dijeron antes —interrumpió el Dr. Gero, especialista en ingeniería robótica del Ejército Red Ribbon.

— Venimos en paz —respondió Vegeta riendo para sus adentros, esta especie le parecía de lo más divertida.

— ¿En paz? —señaló con ironía el Dr. Gero— Han destruido al ejército y lanzaron una amenaza para traernos aquí, eso no parece muy pacífico de su parte.

— Lo es —aseguró su interlocutor con un tono de voz que denotaba que hablaba en serio— No los dañaremos si hacen exactamente lo que les pedimos.

— ¿Por qué habríamos de creer que es verdad lo que dice? —insistió el científico.

— Porque no tienen otra opción —respondió maliciosamente el príncipe— Nuestro poder es infinito, lo controlamos todo, nosotros decidimos quién vive y quién muere en esta galaxia.

No hacía falta leer entre líneas para comprender la amenaza que representaban las palabras del que parecía ser el líder de los alienígenas, por lo que los científicos se miraron sin pronunciar palabra. Vegeta los analizó a todos, casi podía oler el miedo que sentían.

— Recuerde el objetivo alteza —murmuró un hombre cuya altura sobrepasaba por mucho a la de su príncipe.

— Suficientes explicaciones terrícolas —anunció Vegeta tras meditar en las palabras de Nappa— Podemos hacer esto de la manera fácil, o podemos destruirlos en este instante y buscar otro planeta. Personalmente, preferiría llegar pronto a un acuerdo que nos beneficie a todos, antes de que se acabe mi paciencia —exclamó el príncipe formando una bola de energía en su mano y lanzándola hacia una gran formación de rocas que quedo vuelta polvo al instante.

El espéctaculo atemorizó a los presentes, aquel sujeto acababa de dejar más que claro lo sencillo que sería asesinarlos si se lo proponía.

— ¿Qué tipo de acuerdo nos ofrece? —preguntó el Dr. Briefs, tras meditar en lo que ocurría, si existía la oportunidad de establecer una negociación, la tomaría, de ninguna manera iba a permitir que su esposa e hija murieran a manos de aquellos desalmados seres, haría lo que fuera por protegerlas.

— Tienen dos días para mostrarme que su tecnología se encuentra al nivel de mi imperio, si logran convencerme en ese tiempo haremos un trato, respetaré su planeta y nos marcharemos sin causarles daño, de lo contrario... esa parte no necesita más explicación ¿o si?... después de todo ustedes son las mentes más brillantes, estoy seguro que entienden a lo que me refiero —dijo Vegeta con una expresión sarcástica en su rostro— Pueden marcharse ahora, los veré aquí mismo cuando se cumpla el plazo —finalizó con prepotencia antes de darles la espalda y volverse hacia sus naves.

El cerco de soldados alrededor de ellos se dispersó, y uno a uno los científicos fueron regresando a sus naves. El Dr. Briefs estaba también por marcharse cuando una idea cruzó por su mente al mirar las esferas blancas a su lado.

— ¿Qué cree que está haciendo? —preguntó el soldado al hombre de cabello lila que se encontraba de rodillas examinando su nave.

— Debe ser incómodo viajar ahí considerando su estatura —respondió el Dr. Briefs como si nada.

Vegeta que se encontraba no muy lejos de ahí, escuchó al anciano y se acercó, curioso de saber lo que este tenía que decir.

— Yo podría construir una nave mucho mas espaciosa y perfectamente adecuada a sus características corporales —señaló tras estudiar las estructuras de la esfera.

— No me hagas reír anciano —exclamó el príncipe después de escucharlo— Diseñar una nave como esta le toma al menos un mes a nuestros mejores científicos, no hay forma de que tú la mejores en tan solo dos días.

— Si empezara de cero no —admitió el científico— Pero si me permite llevarme una de estas naves, podría crear un prototipo basándome en ella que resulte funcional.

— ¿Qué te hace creer que voy a permitir eso? —preguntó Vegeta de nuevo curioso por la reacción de su interlocutor, quién solo exhibió una sonrisa tranquila y confiada por toda respuesta. Después de meditarlo unos segundos el príncipe soltó una carcajada— Has logrado despertar mi interés anciano, te daré la oportunidad de que me demuestres que tu cerebro es tan rápido como tu lengua.

El Dr. Briefs mantuvo su expresión serena, sabía que quizá había actuado impulsivamente pero a la vez estaba seguro que podría cumplir con lo ofrecido.

— Elige la que prefieras —señaló el príncipe mientras el terrícola se dirigía hacia la fila de esferas— Pero no olvides que mis naves son muy valiosas y si destruyes una sin ningún sentido estarás en problemas —su interlocutor asintió consciente de lo que hacía— Vamos toma la que quieras —apremió Vegeta divertido esperando ver la manera en que el científico se las arreglaría para llevarse una nave tan pesada con ese nivel de poder tan insignificante.

No solo Vegeta se preparaba para mofarse a costa del anciano, varios de sus soldados se habían aproximado a contemplar el espectáculo. El peso de la nave era de casi una tonelada, para ellos era muy fácil mover algo de ese peso, pero para un hombre con una sola unidad de poder era imposible.

Al ver los rostros a su alrededor el Dr. Briefs pudo adivinar lo que pensaban, sin inmutarse extrajo de su bolsillo el contenedor de cápsulas que había guardado en su bolsillo al enterarse del ataque. Tras leer algunas de las etiquetas, separo dos de los pequeños tubos metálicos, tomó el primero que tenía una etiqueta color azul, apretó el botón y de inmediato lo lanzó a unos metros de él.

Las expresiones de burla se borraron cuando la pequeña nube formada por la explosión se disipó dando paso a un robot de casi dos metros, sin darles tiempo de salir de su asombro el Dr. Briefs tomó la segunda cápsula y repitió el procedimiento, esta vez ante los ojos de sus espectadores apareció una caja metálica del doble de tamaño de la esfera, el científico abrió la puerta de esta y luego se volvió al robot.

— Coloca la nave aquí —ordenó el Dr. Briefs a la enorme máquina, que procedió a tomar la esfera más próxima y ejecutar la acción requerida en menos de un minuto.

Una vez que el robot cumplió con su indicación el científico cerró la puerta, después oprimió un botón al costado de la caja, se escuchó un sonido y se formó una nube de nuevo, un segundo más tarde había solamente un pequeño tubo metálico en el suelo. Sin perder tiempo el Dr. Briefs repitió el procedimiento anterior con el robot, recogió ambas cápsulas y mientras las guardaba de nuevo en su contenedor miró divertido a los alienígenas, sus caras habían pasado de la burla al asombro.

— Nos veremos en dos días —dijo el científico al tiempo que se disponía a abordar su nave y marcharse.

Vegeta observó al anciano permaneciendo pensativo por un minuto, luego se acercó al más joven de los soldados que lo acompañaban.

— Vigila al terrícola de cerca, si hace algo para traicionarnos mátalo de inmediato —ordenó fríamente.

El joven asintió, hizo una reverencia y salió volando tras la nave.

Unas horas más tarde la adolescente de cabello azul escuchó el sonido de un vehículo, rápidamente llamó a su madre y ambas salieron aprisa al jardín.

Kakarotto observó desde la distancia al anciano descender de su nave, miró la extraña construcción semiesférica, le parecía curioso que alguien pudiera habitar en un lugar tan extraño.

Al encuentro del anciano salieron dos mujeres que lo abrazaron y besaron con euforia, el guerrero fijó su vista en la más joven, en sus quince años de vida había conocido muchas féminas de distintas razas y edades, pero nunca una que llamara verdaderamente su atención. "¿Qué me sucede?, ¿por qué no puedo dejar de mirarla?", se preguntó al tiempo que experimentaba una nueva sensación que no sabía describir por ser nueva para él.

Ajenos al muchacho que los observaba, la familia entró a la casa. El Dr. Briefs abrazó a su esposa e hija mientras les relataba lo sucedido durante su encuentro con los alienígenas, hubiese querido quedarse más tiempo con ellas, pero el tiempo apremiaba y tenía que terminar la nave antes de que el plazo se cumpliera, por lo que después de abrazarlas cariñosamente se dirigió a su laboratorio.

No habían pasado más que unos cuantos minutos cuando su hija irrumpió en la habitación para ofrecerle su ayuda. El científico sonriendo aceptó de inmediato, sus posibilidades de conseguir lo prometido se incrementarían si contaba con ella, su hija era brillante y conocía ese tipo de tecnología desde siempre.

Fiel a las órdenes del príncipe, Kakarotto no perdió de vista los movimientos del anciano y mucho menos los de la joven de cabello azul, permaneció pendiente de todo hasta el momento en que el plazo se cumplió. Al segundo día de trabajo, un agotado Dr. Briefs se despidió nuevamente de su familia, apenas había logrado terminar la nave y esperaba que el prototipo que iba a presentar fuera suficiente para lograr un acuerdo que le permitiera salvar sus vidas, alentado por este último pensamiento subió a su nave y se dirigió al lugar donde residían ahora los alienígenas.

— Alteza —pronunció Kakarotto inclinándose ante el joven— El anciano está por llegar, ha cumplido su palabra, yo mismo lo vi construir la nave que le prometió.

— Bien —respondió este secamente— Ve con los demás y prepárate para la presentación.

Haciendo otra reverencia el muchacho se retiró, no había pasado mucho tiempo cuando el sonido de una nave lo alertó. Todos sus compañeros de escuadrón miraron el descenso, curiosos de saber que nuevos inventos traerían los científicos para tratar de impresionar al príncipe.

Durante sus misiones los guerreros habían comenzado a disfrutar cada vez más de aquel pequeño espectáculo, los científicos creaban varios artefactos que realizaban las tareas más diversas, algunos conseguían el objetivo y entonces el príncipe les ofrecía formar parte de su imperio en Vegetasei, otros fracasaban lastimosamente y eran asesinados ahí mismo, apostando quién lo lograría esta vez y quién no, los soldados se divirtieron mientras los científicos se presentaban ante Vegeta.

— Más te vale que me impresiones anciano —dijo el príncipe al Dr. Briefs cuando llegó su turno— O terminaras como ellos —añadió señalando la pila de los desafortunados hombres que habían pasado antes que él.

Ante los ojos del joven el científico soltó una cápsula, de ella salió una enorme nave semejante solo en su forma esférica a su predecesora, abriendo la compuerta el hombre de cabello lila le ofreció al príncipe que entrara. Vegeta accedió a la nave, al centro de esta se encontraban los acostumbrados controles de navegación, guardando una sonrisa de satisfacción para sí mismo, el príncipe comprobó que el funcionamiento de la nave era óptimo.

Kakarotto observó al príncipe salir de la nave, su rostro seguía inmutable como siempre lo cual lo inquietó, por algún motivo que escapaba a su comprensión deseaba que el anciano lograra la aprobación de Vegeta para que la joven de cabello azul pudiera conservar su vida. Para su alivio el veredicto final fue satisfactorio y el príncipe le ofreció al anciano un puesto en el centro científico de Vegetasei.

— Solo tengo una condición —respondió aquel— Mi hija y mi esposa deben venir conmigo.

— Yo soy quién pone las condiciones aquí —replicó molesto Vegeta al tiempo que se acercaba amenazadoramente al terrícola.

La figura de un joven se interpuso inesperadamente entre ambos.

— Majestad, creo que es importante que sepa que la hija de este hombre contribuyó también en la construcción de la nave —intervinó Kakarotto con el tono de voz más neutral que le fue posible.

Vegeta se detuvo al escuchar a su soldado, deseaba matar al científico por su osadía pero a la vez sabía que la tecnología que él les podría proveer valía la pena como para conservarlo con vida. Si la hija era igual de capaz que el padre, bien podría considerar la opción de llevarla también.

Haciendo un gesto a uno de sus soldados, el fue apartado del círculo, con esto quedaba claro que había pasado la prueba, Vegeta llamó entonces al siguiente científico. El resto de la tarde fue larga, solo tres más aparte de él lograron cumplir con las exigencias del próximo soberano de Vegetasei y recibir la misma oferta.

Para cuando la noche estaba por caer, los elegidos fueron escoltados a sus hogares por algunos soldados. La instrucción era simple, los científicos solo debían llevar consigo aquello que fuera necesario para continuar con sus investigaciones tecnológicas.

El Dr. Briefs vio marchar a sus colegas, parecía que el líder aún seguía sin decidir lo que haría con él. Tras unos minutos que parecieron una eternidad, el guerrero por fin le habló.

— Es tu día de suerte anciano, te concederé lo que me pediste —dijo el príncipe— Tienes hasta mañana para prepararte para el viaje.

El Dr. Briefs asintió, y después de que se le asignara un escolta se marchó a su hogar para alistarlo todo.

* * *

_**Hola a todas (os), creí que nunca volvería a actualizar esta historia pues por largo tiempo perdí el acceso a la cuenta de fanfiction y no lograba recuperarla. Hoy por azares del destino lo conseguí y heme aquí de nuevo. Espero disfruten este capítulo y las actualizaciones que vendrán. Hasta una próxima entrega.**_

_***Críticas constructivas, dudas, quejas o tomatazos, en los review***_


	4. Adaptación

Nunca había sentido alivio más grande que cuando su padre apareció por la puerta sano y salvo. Tras un apresurado abrazo el Dr. Briefs relató a su familia lo que había pasado en aquel lugar, su aceptación como científico en el imperio saiyayin y de lo que aquello significaba.

— Debemos empacar lo más importante y tenerlo listo mañana a primera hora del siguiente día, ya que partiremos hacia Vegitasei —dijo el anciano llegando al fin de su relato.

De inmediato Bulma protestó, gritó y lloró al enterarse que serían transladados a un planeta desconocido.

— Guarda silencio mocosa —ordenó el soldado asignado a supervisarlos lanzándole una mirada asesina.

— Esta es mi casa, puedo hacer lo que quiera —respondió la adolescente sin pensar en lo que hacía.

Ante la brusca respuesta recibida, el guerrero alzó su mano y la apuntó hacia la joven.

— Ella también trabajara para el príncipe y su imperio —le recordó al sujeto el Dr. Briefs lo más tranquilo que le fue posible.

El soldado hizo una mueca y bajo su mano, bien sabía que si dañaba a alguien que resultara de utilidad para su soberano terminaría pagando las consecuencias él mismo.

— Su cría deberá mejorar su comportamiento cuando este en Vegitasei —advirtió el guerrero volviéndose al científico— De lo contrario ninguno de ustedes sobrevivirá mucho ahí —finalizó con una media sonrisa que provocó escalofríos en la familia Briefs.

Bulma comprendió de inmediato el significado de aquella amenaza, y a pesar de sentirse furiosa se obligó a mantenerse lo más serena posible por el bien de sus padres. Las siguientes horas la familia se dedicó a empacar sus pertenencias más indispensables bajo la mirada atenta del soldado que vigilaba cada movimiento que hacían, interviniendo de vez en cuando para desaprobar objetos que consideraba inútiles.

Ninguno de ellos protestó ante las negativas del hosco guerrero, simplemente siguieron guardando todas las cosas que pudieron hasta que amaneció. A primera luz del día y sin importarle el cansancio de los terrícolas, el hombre les comunicó que era hora de dirigirse al punto de reunión. La familia abordó su nave cargada solo con unas mochilas que contenían las cápsulas con los vestigios de lo que hasta el día anterior fuera su vida.

Después de unas horas llegaron al mismo sitio que el Dr. Briefs había visitado anteriormente, la mitad de las esferas blancas ya no se encontraban ahí, en el área vacía había una nave espacial redonda y grande cuya forma ovalada se asemejaba ligeramente a la de un cangrejo, por un costado de la misma descendía una rampa metálica por la cual subían algunas personas, sintiendo un nudo en el estómago la joven y su familia obedecieron las instrucciones del soldado de abordar de inmediato.

A lo lejos Kakarotto observó a la joven de cabello celeste dirigirse a la nave, y como sucediera la primera vez que la vio una sensación extraña e indescriptible se apoderó nuevamente de él.

— Seguramente en cuanto estemos en Vegitasei tendremos que escuchar al engreído príncipe alardeando de su éxito en esta misión —masculló Bardock a su hijo sin recibir ninguna respuesta de su parte, cosa que no era inusual. Sin embargo después de unos minutos sin obtener la mínima reacción de su vástago el guerrero se exasperó— ¡Hey muchacho, estoy hablándote! —lo reprendió al notar que toda la atención de aquel se encontraba puesta en la nave que transportaría a los científicos.

La ruda voz paterna devolvió a Kakarotto a la realidad.

— Es cierto, fue una misión bastante aburrida —respondió el joven sin apartar la vista.

Aquella respuesta incongruente así como la actitud de su hijo llamó la atención de Bardock, quien curioso se volvió de nuevo a mirar hacia la nave. Su boca se torció en una sonrisa maliciosa al advertir esta vez el motivo de la distracción de su hijo.

— Esa si que es una hembra atractiva —señaló refiriéndose a la terrícola de cabello celeste que subía en esos momentos por la rampa de abordaje— Es bueno que por fin demuestres algo de gusto por el sexo opuesto, comenzaba a preocuparme —añadió riendo mientras palmeaba la espalda del joven.

La broma de su padre lo incomodó, con gesto adusto Kakarotto fijo sus ojos azabaches en el guerrero frente a él.

— Si te gusta puedes solicitarla como tu esclava cuando cumplas con alguna misión importante —sugirió solo para ver su reacción, pero el joven no mostró ningún cambio en la expresión de su rostro.

— Debemos partir ahora padre, nos estamos atrasando —dijo el adolescente al tiempo que señalaba las naves esféricas que comenzaban a abandonar la tierra, dando así por finalizada aquella conversación entre ellos.

Ni siquiera la inmensidad y belleza del espacio pudo distraer a la joven de sus sombríos pensamientos mientras los días transcurrían y la nave en la que viajaba se dirigía a su destino. Bulma seguía sin poder comprender como en un pestañeo había pasado de tener un futuro prometedor como la hija del dueño de la Corporación Cápsula, a estar al servicio de los alienígenas que invadieron su planeta.

Mentalmente exhausta miró a su alrededor, el semblante de sus pocos compañeros de viaje era similar al de ella, sin rastro de esperanza. Pensar en lo indefensos que se encontraban a manos de aquellos seres violentos que los habían esclavizado, la llenó de furia, en vano hizo un intento por no derramar ninguna de las lágrimas que amenazaban con abandonar sus ojos celestes, pero al final el asco y la indignación la superaron y el llanto se apoderó de ella.

— Todo estará bien cariño —escuchó decir a su madre, mientras sentía la mano de la mujer cubriendo la suya.

Aquella dulce caricia la reconfortó, y tal y como solía hacer cuando era muy pequeña, se recostó en el regazo de su madre, quién comenzó a pasar sus dedos por el cabello celeste de Bulma hasta que esta se quedó dormida.

Una voz resonó por las paredes metálicas de la nave indicando que pronto llegarían a su destino, la peliazul se incorporó lentamente, su cuerpo estaba adolorido lo que indicaba que había gozado de varias horas de sueño. Casi de inmediato sintió la mirada de sus padres sobre ella y se esforzó por mejorar su expresión descompuesta y sonreírles un poco para disminuir su preocupación.

Apenas las compuertas se abrieron y Bulma puso un pie fuera de la nave sintió que su corazón se estrujaba, el nuevo planeta tenía una apariencia fría y desértica, el cielo tenía tonos rojizos contrastando completamente con el azul de la Tierra y ella no supo decir a ciencia cierta si era de día o de noche.

El alienígena que comandaba la nave comenzó a dar algunas instrucciones a los recién llegados para que tomaran sus cosas, luego de eso les indicó que se mantuvieran en silencio y aguardaran.

— ¿Son todos? —preguntó un hombre cuya armadura parecía ser la de un soldado de mayor rango a los que había visto en la tierra.

— Así es —respondió el alienígena mientras hacia una ligera reverencia.

Aquel los miró despectivamente, con su dedo enguantado señaló un punto y les dio una orden.

— Colóquense en una fila, vamos aprisa.

La joven obedeció de mala gana, poco después y ante un gesto del que parecía estar a cargo se acercó un extraterrestre color verde con algo parecido a una agenda electrónica en la mano.

— Nombre —decía mientras sus largos y pegajosos dedos tecleaban con rapidez en la pantalla. Al terminar su registro volvía a indicar— Coloque su mano aquí —una vez que concluía con el escaneo de las huellas dactilares, este enviaba a las personas a una nueva fila donde se les entregaba un pequeño escudo metálico.

— Escuchen bien —dijo el soldado cuando el breve proceso concluyó— Ustedes trabajarán aquí protegidos por el rey, y se distinguirán de la población de esclavos gracias a esa insignia que les fue otorgada, deben portarla en todo momento para evitar cualquier confusión y están obligados a usarla incluso en el área que les será asignada para vivir.

El soldado siguió dando instrucciones mientras la joven de cabello celeste observaba aquellos escudos, el de su padre y ella eran idénticos, pero el de su madre era diferente, comprendió que los estaban clasificando, la placa metálica de color gris que sostenía en sus manos solo había sido dada a los científicos y temió que eso pudiera significar el valor que representaban para el imperio y la facilidad con que podrían ser desechados.

No pudo seguir pensando mucho en eso, poco después de que el soldado terminó de hablar los condujeron por las calles de Vegetasei hasta una zona que se encontraba en los límites de la misma, la diferencia entre las casas de sus captores y el lugar donde vivirían era evidente, en aquel sitio habían edificaciones de todo tipo, lo cual mostraba la diversidad de razas que debían habitar ahí.

— Estas son sus casas —indicó el soldado antes de marcharse.

— Quedará bien, la arreglaré —prometió el anciano al ver la expresión de su familia mientras entraban a la edificación que les fue asignada.

No les tomó mucho tiempo a los Briefs llenar la pequeña casa con sus pertenencias, así que una vez completamente instalados, los tres se reunieron a disfrutar de la cena familiar, y por primera vez desde que todo había iniciado pudieron olvidarse por unos instantes de lo sucedido y relajarse un poco.

Al día siguiente los científicos debían presentarse al centro de investigación, donde fueron clasificados de acuerdo a sus habilidades y a su área de conocimiento, afortunadamente el Dr. Briefs y Bulma lograron permanecer en el mismo piso, a solo un laboratorio de distancia, lo cual representó cierta tranquilidad para ambos, pues bastaba con alzar la vista para asegurarse de que el otro se encontraba bien.

Después de analizarlo, padre e hija concluyeron que el centro científico no era por entero una prisión, quienes ahí laboraban podían andar con entera libertad por el resto de las áreas gracias a la tarjeta lectora que poseían y que les garantizaba el acceso a todo el lugar, lo que les permitía observar los avances que ahí se producían e intercambiar ideas, quizá de ser otras las circunstancias ambos habrían adorado estar ahí.

Las semanas fueron transcurriendo y con ello la tensión inicial se aligeró también, a pesar del recelo de los soldados parecía que temían lo suficiente a su rey como para no desafiarlo, por lo que respetaban a todos los que laboraban en el centro científico y sus familias, la cordialidad de esa raza no era su fuerte pero sabían obedecer órdenes y no se portaban agresivos con ellos, el trato era frío e indiferente en su mayoría lo cual a la joven le parecía bien. "Mientras más lejos de esos asesinos mejor", pensaba cuando desde la ventana de su laboratorio los veía partir a sus misiones.

Con el tiempo la joven peliazul comenzó a saberlo todo sobre sus opresores, los saiyayin eran una raza autoproclamada como suprema, con una fuerza física inusitada, primitiva y salvaje, que tenía un ansia inagotable por la sangre y las batallas, su poder de pelea era suficiente para provocar el más profundo temor en todos aquellos que les conocían, y gracias a ello es que ahora dominaban la galaxia.

Por eso, escuchar en ese momento a sus colegas científicos hablando de la suerte que tenían al ser reclutados por los saiyayins, la joven de cabello celeste sintió que el estómago se le revolvía. Para ella nada había de suerte en que un día, de la nada, aparecieran unos bárbaros y te sacaran de tu planeta para llevarte a un mundo desconocido.

— Se lo que piensas —murmuró el Dr. Briefs a su hija al ver la expresión de su rostro tras oír aquellos comentarios— Pero estamos juntos y eso es lo único que importa —añadió tomando la mano de la joven unos minutos, antes de volver a enfrascarse en el trabajo.

Ella asintió levemente, y continuó con su investigación después de secarse algunas lágrimas rebeldes que corrieron por su mejilla, sabía que su padre tenía razón y que debía mantenerse serena, pero no terminaba de aceptar su situación actual. Tratando de componerse recordó a su madre que siempre le decía, que debía agradecer que al menos ellos estaban en mejores condiciones que el resto de los humanos que se quedaron en la Tierra, y que ahora eran esclavos de los saiyayins.

— Impresionante —exclamó el Dr. Rhyu sacándola de sus pensamientos.

— No es nada —dijo ella con falsa modestia volviéndose a mirar al científico, al hacerlo reparo en su sonrisa y pensó que desde que llegaron a Vegetasei nunca lo había visto con otra expresión que no fuera esa— ¿Doctor, puedo preguntarle algo? —dijo después de unos segundos de meditación.

— Lo que quieras.

— ¿Cómo hace para mantenerse tan sereno y de tan buen humor siempre? —inquirió la joven en voz baja para que nadie más la escuchara.

El hombre se pasó una mano por su cabello castaño como acostumbraba hacer cuando estaba pensando, pasaron unos minutos y tras lanzar un suspiro respondió.

— Al principio me sentía como tú, a nadie le gusta perder su libertad… pero poco a poco traté de ver los beneficios de estar aquí.

— ¿Beneficios?... no tenemos nada, somos tan esclavos como los otros, la única diferencia es que no llevamos cadenas —exclamó la joven comenzando a alterarse de nuevo.

— Es una manera de verlo —aceptó él— Pero ¿ves a ese pequeñín de allá? —dijo señalando un animal de extraña apariencia que se encontraba en una jaula a unos metros de ellos— Es un leighsber, lo trajeron del planeta Xtamai hace unos días. Si aún estuviéramos en la Tierra jamás habría tenido la oportunidad de estudiarlo, ni siquiera hubiese sabido de la existencia de Xtamai, pero aquí todo es posible.

La joven no pudo responderle, el Dr. Rhyu fue llamado por el jefe del área en ese momento y ella volvió a su trabajo. Mientras revisaba sus últimos cálculos la voz del científico seguía dando vueltas en su mente y por primera vez en el tiempo que tenía de habitar Vegetasei, miró al laboratorio de manera diferente.

Hasta ahora había trabajado en lo que le solicitaban de mala gana, siempre sintiéndose obligada por el temor de que de no hacerlo, su vida y la de sus padres correría peligro, pero no había pensado en todo lo que significaba su estancia en aquel planeta y las oportunidades que le brindaba.

De regreso al área donde habitaban el Dr. Briefs observó a su hija sumida en sus pensamientos, la conocía lo suficiente como para saber lo que cruzaba por su mente, con la misma delicadeza que empleaba al trabajar con microcircuitos, tomo su mano y la envolvió en la suya mientras caminaban en silencio. Horas más tarde, cubierta en las sábanas de su cama la joven pensaba en su conversación de esa tarde con Rhyu.

— Vamos, ya es hora de dormir —escuchó decir a la figura que la miraba desde la puerta.

Ella fijo su vista en la mujer por varios segundos antes de atreverse a hablar.

— Mamá… ¿eres feliz aquí? —preguntó finalmente la joven al tiempo que se incorporaba.

— Te tengo a ti y a tu padre, eso me basta para ser feliz —exclamó de inmediato la rubia con su voz dulce de siempre.

— Pero somos prisioneros —protestó la de cabello celeste.

— Lo somos —admitió su madre— Aún así agradezco que estamos en mejor situación que muchos otros por aquí. Tal vez tú no te das cuenta porque pasas el día en el laboratorio —añadió al ver la expresión de disgusto de su hija— Pero aquí, escucho historias horribles…

— ¿Qué tipo de historias? —preguntó la joven con expresión asustada.

— No quiero repetirlas, son demasiado espantosas —dijo la rubia notablemente afectada— Solo quiero que sepas que a pesar de todo somos afortunados porque estamos juntos y a salvo —finalizó acariciando la mejilla de su hija.

— Papá siempre dice lo mismo —murmuró ella volviéndose a recostar.

— Porque es la verdad —afirmó su madre con tal convencimiento que logró tranquilizar su atormentada alma.

Despertar a la siguiente mañana fue menos difícil que otras veces, incluso una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando entró al comedor y vio a sus padres abrazados, los había visto hacer eso millones de veces durante su vida pero nunca lo había apreciado realmente, concluyó a pesar de sí, que sus padres tenían razón, estaban juntos y eso era lo único que importaba.

Hasta ese momento, nunca se había permitido pensar en su estancia en Vegetasei, como una oportunidad, pero ahora su visión había cambiado, mientras recorría el enorme laboratorio por donde quiera que dirigiera su vista se encontraba con diferentes especies, había pocos de cada raza, solo las mentes más brillantes del universo estaban ahí, la mejor tecnología era creada en el entorno del que ella formaba parte.

Sintiendo un extraño alivio después de tantos meses de frustración, miró los planos en los que había estado trabajando, después de unos minutos y muy a su pesar, aceptó que le habría tomado al menos veinte años lograr un diseño semejante si aún habitara en la Tierra. "Rhyu está en lo cierto, aquí todo es posible", pensó mientras sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa.

Al otro lado del planeta un muchacho entrenaba con su padre. En vano, Bardock había empleado cuanta idea se le cruzó por la mente para lograr que su vástago se centrara en sus ataques, él parecía estar pensando en otra cosa, después de asestarle un tercer golpe en la mandíbula al despistado muchacho, el mayor de los guerreros abandonó la sala de entrenamiento mascullando maldiciones.

Kakarotto se sentó en el piso de la habitación, esa mañana se había encontrado con la terrícola de cabello azul justo antes de que ella ingresara al centro científico, como en ocasiones anteriores la joven ni siquiera notó su presencia, y eso le causaba malestar, al principio se había alegrado cuando supo que viviría en Vegetasei, creyendo que así podría acercarse a ella, pero la joven llevaba más de un año en su planeta y apenas si habían coincidido unas cuantas veces y en esas raras ocasiones jamás cruzaron palabra.

Él se encontraba fuera la mayor parte del tiempo, su hermano Raditz presionado por su padre, acostumbraba solicitarlo como parte del escuadrón en todas sus misiones, aunado a eso, el notable aumento de su poder lo colocó en la mira de los guerreros de élite, quiénes acostumbraban invitarlo a sus entrenamientos. Su padre por su parte no lo perdía de vista jamás, cada segundo de su tiempo libre lo hacía ejercitarse y practicar sus técnicas de combate.

El muchacho sabía que podía rebelarse y negarse a seguir obedeciendo, pero Bardock desde que era pequeño, encendió en él un ansia sin fin por volverse más poderoso, por ser el mejor guerrero que sus fuerzas le permitieran. Así que constantemente se debatía en la contradicción de querer abandonarlo todo y a la vez amaba cada hueso roto y cada herida que recibía, porque eso lo acercaba más a su meta.

Solo existía algo en el universo que podía hacerle olvidar su objetivo, y era la joven de cabellos azules, una sola mirada y se encontraba incapaz de sacarla de su pensamiento, su concentración desaparecía y se pasaba el resto del tiempo pensando en cómo sería si pudiera tocar su rostro o escuchar su voz.

— Deja de soñar despierto Kakarotto —dijo una voz a sus espaldas— Tu nave esta lista, preséntate de inmediato con tu escuadrón.

Levantándose del piso como impulsado por un resorte, el muchacho abandonó la habitación. Al tiempo que salía sintió la necesidad de mirar hacia el centro científico, para su sorpresa la joven de cabello azul se encontraba mirando por una de las ventanas y parecía sonreír.

* * *

_**Hola a todas (os), espero que la actualización les haya gustado, y espero que no se desesperen por la tardanza, como comenté anteriormente llevo escribiendo esta historia al menos una década, puesto que en ocasiones me olvidaba de seguirla o las ocupaciones diarias de la vida adulta me hacían abandonarla por varios meses, o simplemente la inspiración se estancaba y no podía seguir. **_

_**En todos estos años he modificado el desarrollo de esta trama cientos de veces, y cada que escribo un capítulo no lo publico hasta no estar segura de la dirección que la historia va a tener, es por eso que las actualizaciones vendrán a su propio tiempo, no quiero sacrificar la calidad de este trabajo ya que siempre creí que este fanfiction será el último que escribiré y por eso es que quiero esforzarme lo más posible para darles una historia digna. **_

_**Dicho eso, les mando mis mejores deseos y agradezco su paciencia. **_

_**Hasta una próxima entrega.**_

_***Críticas constructivas, dudas, quejas o tomatazos, en los review***_


End file.
